


Have a nice day

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It was a normal thing. Yusuke did not expect to get LUNCH out of it





	Have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> Today marks the last exam for the love of my life and the reason i'm in persona hell lol
> 
> This weird AU is because of something that happened to US, I love you my enabler Slytherin lol. Free food!!!

It was something routine for Yusuke. That was what it was. Nothing out of ordinary. The man that had swept in with his judge robes on. That was a little out of ordinary but beyond the clothes this was just another day for Yusuke. Part time jobs were like that when you were putting yourself through school.

The guy did not look that old. Yusuke had given him a glance from under his lashes as he dealt with students. Students he could empathize with. Exams were close, he had his own to deal with. They were all dealing with deadlines and different projects.

The man however, he was patient. That was new. He waited in line. Waited for Yusuke to deal with him and take his card. He even was patient when Yusuke explained the services he was looking for were not available that day.

“So I’ll have to come back?” The guy sighed as he leaned against the desk. “This is my fault but this was the only time I could have really found free. I swore that there would be enough money account but between me and Ann.” He had brushed back his hair as he stepped back.

“I can do something.” Yusuke had offered as he glanced at the clock. “If you have the correct amount of money I can do the copying for you. Do you have any-“ The man flashed a hundred and Yusuke rolled his eyes. “You need to get that changed. By the time you come back.” He sighed. “I’ll have it done for you. You said this was important right?”

“Yes I did.” The guy grinned as he stepped back from the desk. “You’re pretty nice! Thanks! You’re really saving me. I have to shake Ann for using all the funds and not tell me.” He sighed. “I’ll be back in about twenty?”

“More than enough time.” Yusuke reassured as he glanced around the front desk. More than enough people were in the library but he had other colleges as the desk with him. He would have loved to be sketching with the library so quiet but work was work and this was no real trouble once he wrote it up.

“Cover me?” He asked one of the people at the desk. She flashed him a smile as she took his seat and offered him the book that the judge wanted scanned. “I’ll be dealing with this in the back for a bit.”

“Better you than me.” She rolled the seat over to the side with a soft laugh. “Only you like the cold Yusuke. The rest of us are far more warm blooded for that kind of nonsense. Make sure to copy the pages for Mr. Akira okay? He works in the court.”

“So I guessed by the robes. The sooner I finish the sooner he is on his way.” Yusuke shrugged as he moved to the door that led to the back of the library where they had their own copier. It would not even take that long.

X

“This is for you.” The man smiled as he pushed a lunch set towards Yusuke. “This is for your friends too. I know I came in here and disrupted your day.” He was close, very close as he spoke to Yusuke. “Sorry about that. As thanks I wanted to give you a little token of appreciation.”

Yusuke gaped at the lunch set. “It was nothing.”

“It was something to me.” Judge Akira signed his name with a laugh before he stepped back. “I get the feeling I’ll be seeing you around Mr. Kitagawa. I don’t forget nice deeds.” He gathered up his papers and waved. “Thank you.”

“Wha-“ Before Yusuke could say another word the man had cheerfully left the library his papers hugged close to his side. “What just happened?” He spluttered as the rest of his colleges came to look at the bags. “He bought us lunch.” He said faintly.

“You got the better deal.” He was told. “Your lunch is way bigger.”

X

“Oh the prodigal returns.” Yusuke looked up when judge Ann sighed. “I was thinking you weren’t going to come and look up any cases and look. You appear.”

“You don’t get to talk.” Judge Akira was back and out of his robes. He gave Ann a harsh look before he beamed at Yusuke. “Fancy seeing you again.”

“I see him all the time.” Judge Ann smiled as she rifled through her book. “But a slacker like you has no business being so happy and upbeat.”

“You keep using all the money in the account.” Judge Akira growled. “For fu-“

“Not in a library.” Yusuke interjected as he eyed them.

“That reminds me.” Judge Akira focused on him. “How was the lunch? I didn’t know what you would like but I tried to keep it to what most people would like.”

“You what.” Judge Ann hissed.

“It was lovely.” Yusuke recalled the sandwiches, the salad and the drinks. All healthy and of a decent size. “Thank you but you really shouldn’t have.”

“You went out of your way for me. I couldn’t leave it at that.” Judge Akira smiled. “It was just me trying to make a decent impression on someone I think I’ll be depending on for a long long time.”

The intensity in his eyes. No wonder he was a judge. Yusuke got to his feet and shook the man’s hand caught up in his gaze. “Thank you then. I’ll be looking forward to helping you out a little longer in that case.”

X

“Huh.” Ann said the moment they got to the parking lot.

“Shut up.” Akira unlocked his car door and rolled his eyes at her. The moment he had seen her car parked he had parked right next to her. “Shut it.”

“Lunch huh.” Ann mused when she dumped her bags and papers into her car.

“Shut it.” Akira warned.

“You want any help?” Her cute tone was not fooling him. Akira growled under his breath as he dumped his books and paper into his car. “Like you want me to be your wingman? Ask him if you can suck his dick? Get some cushions so you can get down there? Get his number for you? Unzip his pants for you?”

“Shut it.” Akira growled as he got into his car.

“You’re so gone!” She yelled as him when he started his engine. “I can’t believe you Akira! you were so sappy and pathetic! You could use the help!”

“No thanks!” Akira threw the car into reverse and paused to flip Ann the bird. When she returned it he threw his car into first gear and sped out of the lot. Yusuke seemed a little oblivious but he was a patient man. The first step was getting on the good side. Food was a good start. The rest of the stuff could come way after. Way afterwards.


End file.
